


Hinanami Week Day One- AU

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Series: Hinanami Week 2017 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hinanami Week, Hinanami Week 2017, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: POKEMON AUHinata is a new trainer and Nanami gives him some advice.(They're in Sinnoh bc I'm still salty that they didn't announce Sinnoh remakes)Written for Hinanami Week 2017! Day 1- AU





	Hinanami Week Day One- AU

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this didn't turn out too well but I hope you guys like it anyway!

Hajime Hinata sighed to himself as stared at the road ahead. He and his starter Pokemon, a Chimchar, were having some difficulty being in sync during battles. They got along just fine, well enough that Professor Rowan decided to gift him the creature, but somehow Chimchar always wanted to attack first and listen to orders later.

They'd just won a battle but it was a close call, and Hinata knew that he needed Chimchar's strength up if they were going to continue to Jubilife anytime soon. In any case, it was late now, and he figured he should get some rest.

"I've stayed out too late..." he muttered to himself. "It's a fairly long walk back to Sandgem and I don't know whether it's worth it to go back or just camp out here for the night... Plus if we run into any wild Pokemon I think Chimchar is too tired to deal with it, and frankly so am I..."

"Um, excuse me?" a soft voice piped up from behind him, and Hinata let out an unmanly yelp as he whipped around.

"Who- who are you?" he asked, a hand on his chest.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you, do you know what the time is? I lost track of time while training with my partner and I left my phone back at the Pokemon Center in Jubilife City."

"Um," Hinata said, rummaging around for his phone. "It is... 11:30?!" he exclaimed. "Damn it, I had no idea it was his late!"

"That makes two of us," the girl responded, yawning. "I'd better be getting back... thank you for your time." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" Hinata said before she could leave. She stopped and turned to face him. "Um... Jubilife. Is it far?" he asked. "Farther than Sandgem, I mean?"

"Nope," the girl replied. "It's just up this road, actually. Would you like to come with me? I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard what you were saying earlier and if your Pokemon needs rest that badly you really should get to a Center... I think."

"Is that okay?" Hinata asked. "I don't want to impose..."

The girl smiled at him, and Hinata felt his heart skip a beat. "It's no trouble at all. My partner and I can handle any wild Pokemon, so you just follow us." She held out a hand. "I'm Chiaki Nanami. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hajime Hinata," Hinata said, shaking her hand. "The pleasure's all mine."

They began walking, chatting at the same time, but barely got 3 feet down the road before a wild Shinx popped out, sparking threateningly.

Hinata, caught off guard, stumbled backwards and almost crashed into his companion. But Nanami just quickly pulled out a Pokeball and called out a Pokemon Hinata had never seen before. It looked like a blue and red duck, only plastic, and his first thought was that it must be some kind of doll.

"Tri Attack!" she called out, and the Pokemon immediately shot 3 different beams at its opponent. The Shinx managed to dodge but ran off, clearly afraid of the strange creature.

"Whoa..." Hinata muttered. "What is that?"

"This is my partner, a Porygon2 called Ai." Nanami replied, placing a hand on its back. "Ai and I have been together for a long time, she's my best friend!"

"You two work really well together," Hinata commented. "I wish my Pokemon and I could be like that..."

"Why can't you?" Nanami asked, stroking her Pokemon's head.

"Well, I just got him, and he doesn't seem to want to listen to my orders in battle." Hinata admitted. "We get along fine outside of battle, but it's like when we're battling he knows what's better and he won't listen to me."

"Hmm" Nanami said, returning her Porygon2. "I think maybe you just need more time to bond with him. Where did you get him?"

"Professor Rowan gave him to me a couple of days ago," Hinata said, and Nanami's eyebrows shot up.

"Did he? He's great at seeing potential in people, and that means he must have seen something in you, Hajime!"

Hinata scoffed. "My Pokemon won't even listen to me, I have no idea what he could have seen in me. I'm just an ordinary kid."

"Don't you think you're giving up too quickly?" Nanami asked. "It's possible Chimchar just isn't used to you. After all, aren't you really different from the Professor? And you said you got him just a couple of days ago? Give it some time, and you'll really see a difference... I think."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Hinata mulling over what Nanami said.

"I think you're right." he finally said. "Maybe I've been trying too hard to force Chimchar to listen to me. I'll give it some more time before I try anything like a gym battle."

"Oh! You're taking the gym challenge too?" Nanami exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "Maybe we'll be rivals someday!"

Seeing the hope in her eyes left Hinata slightly breathless. Damn this girl was cute. "Yeah, I hope so!"

They chatted until they reached the Pokemon Center, and when Nanami pressed a kiss to his cheek and promised to see him the next day, Hinata definitely didn't blush.


End file.
